Petite Ramblings
by TheChicaChic
Summary: A bunch of random one-shots that are more random little scenes rather than a whole multi-chapter fic. Note that right now this is not M rated but those who know me know that can change at any time.
1. Chapter 1

"As you know, the annual psych evaluation of all active agents began this morning." The woman paused, waiting to see if she received the same groans she had from other sections throughout at the day. When it became apparent that no one in Section D was going to vocally complain, she continued. "Now, I know there have been problems in the past; assumptions that these evals would lead to one or more people being decommissioned or transferred to another section; let me reassure you that is not the case. My goal is to see if you are fit for active duty or not. That is it. Should you not be found fit for duty, you will be evaluated further to see what next steps need to be taken. Any questions?"

A pregnant pause followed as eight sets of eyes stared back silently and with blank expressions.

"Right. This year evaluations will take place over the course of the entire week. Each of you will be responsible for not only filling out this packet of questions and returning it completed to me but also undergo two one hour sessions. Rest assured the answers that you provide not only in these packets but also during these sessions will remain confidential. The sessions will not be taped for obvious reasons and the packets will be destroyed upon completion of your evaluation."

As the woman talked, Ruth flipped through the packet, reading the various questions and wondering; not for the first time; what did someone's favorite planet have to do with how well they could function in a high stress job?

Reaching the second to last page, Ruth paused and read the question again; a blush coming to her face as images having nothing to do with the answer they were looking for filled her mind.

_I remember riding ..._

* * *

_**AN: I know - cruel right? This is what happens when I have too much to do and not enough time to devote to hobbies such as fantasying over PF or writing fiction. Now - you can either use your imagination as to what Ruth is thinking or I could be persuaded to conclude this little bit in the next chapter of my new series called "Petite Ramblings" - a bunch of random one-shots that are more random little scenes rather than a whole multi-chapter fic.**_

_**And for all the fans of Harry and Ruth out there looking for like minded people to chat with - I invite you to join a group on Facebook called **__**3 Words, 8 Letters**__** where a lovely group of ladies get together to discuss all things Harry, Ruth and Spooks related as well as a tiny (alright a lot) bit of randomness. Just type in the address for facebook and put the following at the end of it /groups/328415943934013/**_


	2. All That Glitters

_**AN: I lied - the second bit isn't going to be a continuation of the first but rather something else that just popped into my head and begged to be written. The second bit to the first chapter will be coming and I'm ashamed to say, it will be M rated.**_

_**.**_

"Daddy I need help."

Looking up from his desk and the report he was reading, Harry turned towards the doorway and smiled. In the hallway outside his home office, his four year old daughter was standing, safety scissors and glue in hand, with a piece of construction paper stuck to her cheek. Setting the report down, he pushed the chair back and turned towards her.

"What's wrong cuddle bug?" Opening his arms to her, he watched as she grinned and ran across the room towards him, pig tails flapping behind.

As she collided with his chest, he wrapped his arms around her with an oomph and lifted her to his lap. Settling her on his knee, he took the scissors from her hand and held them out in front.

"What have mummy and I said about scissors?"

"No running."

"And why do we say it?"

Lips lowering in a sad face, Kaitlyn looked down at her lap. "So I's and you's don't get hurt." Hands twisting together, she lifted blue eyes to her father's and asked. "Does that mean I's in trouble? Cause I didn't mean too."

"I think we can let it go with a warning." Leaning down, he kissed her forehead before pulling her into a hug. "If you promise to try and remember not to do it again."

"I's promise!" she answered, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and kissing his cheek. Settling down again so she's leaning against him, she looked up. "But I still needs your help daddy."

"Okay. What are we doing?"

Sliding off his lap, she gripped his hand and pulled until he stood. Still holding his hand, she led him into the hall and down the stairs to the sitting room. As they crossed the threshold into the festively decorated room, Harry stopped and stifled the laugh he felt bubbling inside.

Lying against some pillows and the arm of the couch, Ruth napped; an open book lying under her hand.

That in itself was normal for a Saturday afternoon of late.

What wasn't was the paper cut-outs of what looked like stars and holiday balls and snowflakes glued to her face, arms, torso and legs. Taking a step closer, he lifted his hand to cover his mouth as he saw the streaks of red, green and gold glitter in her hair, along her eye brows, and around her lips.

He looked down as a small hand grabbed his, pulling him towards the cluttered coffee table. Lowering himself next to his daughter, watched as she picked up a piece of paper; holding it and the scissors out to him.

"I wants to make a chain to wrap around mummy. Like I's did at school. But I can'ts cut the paper right. Can you help me?"

"Of course I can. Why don't you color some more decorations while I cut these out. But let's be quiet so mummy can sleep."

"Okay!" Kaitlyn whispered, crayon gripped in her hand. Turning to the table, she bit her lower lip in concentration and carefully started to color the ball in.

.

"There we go." Harry said, gluing the last of the green links to the red one.

Carefully holding it out to his daughter, he watched as she started to drape it around Ruth's feet and legs. As she laid the last of the links around Ruth's neck, Kaitlyn grinned and turned back to her father. Seeing him grinning back, she jumped towards him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"Mummy's all decorated now daddy! Thanks you."

"You're welcome." Hugging her tight, he looked at Ruth, his grin growing at what he knew her reaction would be. Disbelief and anger swiftly followed by resolve and cheer that their daughter was happy, safe, and having fun. Holding her back slightly, he looked into Kaitlyn's eyes; so like her mother's; and lifted his finger to his lips. "What do you say we take some pictures of mummy before she wakes up?"

"Okay!" Stepping back she ran towards the kitchen where she knew they kept the camera. Slowly getting to his feet, Harry followed. Grabbing the camera, he turned it on and as they moved back to the living room, he helped Kaitlyn take some pictures. Crossing to stand above his sleeping wife, he aimed the camera at her face and took a picture, his grin growing as her eyes started to flutter open.

"Have a good sleep my beautiful wife?"


	3. All the Pretty Ones

"Kat, what are you doing to daddy?" Stopping in the doorway, Ruth starred at her daughter and husband; one sound asleep hanging off the couch, the other kneeling on the cushion.

Not looking up from what she was doing, the little girl answered her mother. "Making him pretty."

Stepping further into the lounge, Ruth lowered the bags of shopping she'd brought in to the floor. As she unwound the scarf from around her neck, she could only shake her head. Harry had suggested he go and get Kaitlyn from nursery while she stopped at Tesco. That it would be faster since she knew all they needed and the nanny was off with her boyfriend. Then the three of them could stay in the house the entire weekend; hidden away from the madness that would descend this close to the holidays.

She should have known it was more than that.

He wanted a sleep.

What he had forgotten was their daughter's newest desire to decorate her parents.

Stepping across the room, she could only laugh as Kaitlyn carefully held the tube of lipstick in her hand and drew on his lips. Already his eyelids had been painted green with the shadow she had purchased for the holiday party the following weekend and his eyebrows looked like they'd seen her mascara. His cheeks were a rosy pink as was the sides of his chin.

"Shouldn't daddy just be handsome like he always is?" she asked, lowering herself onto the cushion with her daughter.

"No." Kaitlyn said, not looking up from tracing Harry's lips with the dark red lipstick. "He said he was spending all weekend with his beautiful girls. When he went to sleep I helped him and made him pretty. But mummy, why is daddy spending time with someone else? Doesn't he love us anymore?"

"Of course he loves us." Wrapping her arm around the small brunette, she pulled her daughter to her and kissed her cheek noisily. As Kaitlyn squealed and tried to get away from her mother, Harry stretched and slowly opened his eyes, a lazy smile stretching across his face as he saw the two of them.

Spotting her father looking at them, Kaitlyn wiggled out of Ruth's arms and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, forgetting about the open tube of lip stick she was holding. "Daddy do you love us?"

Feeling something running through his hair, he was momentarily distracted but as her words sunk in, nothing else mattered. "Of course I do."

"Then why are you spending the weekend with beautiful girls and not us?"

"You _are_ my beautiful girls; you and your mum."

"Oh." Hugging him tighter, she placed a kiss on his cheek before moving back. Hanging the lipstick to him, she jumped off the couch and ran from the room, stopping only to look back and smiled at them. "Mummy you were right, daddy just needs to be handsome for us."

Watching as their daughter ran up the stairs, Ruth started giggling. That soon changed to all out laughter as Harry looked from the tube of lipstick in his hands to the stairs and back at her.

"What did I miss?"

.

_**AN: This is for the Guest reviewer who asked for a mini sequel to the second chapter. =0) Reviews are my addiction - please supply me if you have a moment.**_


	4. Save a Horse

_**AN: As many requested a second part to the first chapter, I decided to write it. This is definitely rushing headfirst into M-land and I'd just like to say I don't exactly know what I was thinking.**_

_**Many thanks to NatesDate for reminding me to ignore the blushing and write... Reviews are my addiction - please feed it. ;-)**_

* * *

"When I asked what you were thinking about during the meeting, I wasn't exactly expecting a demonstration."

Lifting his right hand above his head, Ruth closes the handcuff around his wrist, checking that the metal isn't too tight. Sitting back on her heels, she looks down at him and smiles. "Really? And here I thought the smirk and fingers unbuttoning my blouse meant you were thinking along the same lines I was."

Pulling down on his arms, Harry feels the metal and fur dig into the skin of his wrists and relaxes for the moment, waiting to see where she takes this. "I'm always for getting you naked but somehow I don't think that's what you were thinking about earlier."

"Hmmm. You're wrong; or at least partly." Grabbing the pillow from her side of the bed, she grips his shoulders in one hand and slides it beneath his back, lifting him into a reclining position.

"I'm seeing that. So what were you thinking?" Watching her watch him, he shifts higher on the bed; or at least as much as he can in his bound position. "And while we're at it, just why do you have purple fur handcuffs?"

She's quiet a moment, sitting there wearing only his dress shirt. It's the first time she's ever done this and she knows if it was anyone but Harry, she probably wouldn't have the nerve to do it. But it's _Harry_. He _wants_ her to explore and experience all the wants and desires she finds within.

Well, to a degree. Were the wants and desires involve her making love to another man; or him making love to another woman for that matter; he'd be against it.

But this; as long as neither get hurt; is alright.

"Gift from a girlfriend in Uni. She thought I needed to find a lover and hold onto him." She smiles at him then as she lifts her hand to the top button. As she slides it through the hole, she continues speaking. "I was just reading the questions and thinking of you."

As the hint of more skin is revealed to him, Harry shifts his eyes to hers and focuses for the moment on their conversation. "And how were you thinking of me?"

"Did you read through the packet she gave us?"

She's slowly undoing the shirt and as she reaches mid-stomach, he finds himself swallowing twice before speaking again. "Yes. Fairly standard questions for a psych eval."

"Really? You didn't find them a bit...strange?"

There's only two buttons holding the white fabric together and he's finding it more difficult to keep his eyes on hers.

"Strange?"

"Uh huh. Like the question about candy. Why does she need to know what our favorite candy is."

She looks down as the last button slips through its hole and the shirt parts. Letting her hands rest on her thighs momentarily, she moves forward until she's kneeling next to him.

"Curiosity." is all he manages.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I see. Do you know what my favorite candy is?"

He's distracted as her hands slowly slide upwards along her thighs and over her knickers. As they reach her stomach, the tips of her fingers just barely brush her skin as her hands part the shirt wider. Gliding along the inside of her breasts, she lets her thumbs brush against her nipples before moving her arms back.

Harry leans forward as her shoulders press back, intending to wrap his lips around the swollen flesh, but his movements are hampered by the cuffs. Sliding his hands upwards, he tries again but finds that he's still a distance from her.

"You never guessed what my favorite candy is." She smiles at him as his shirt slides free from her arms. Moving forward, she pushes against his shoulder until he's lying back against the pillows again. "It's this salted nut roll from Virginia which has a creamy center surrounded by golden caramel and salted peanuts."

She's leaning over him now; nude aside from a pair of purple cotton knickers; and her hands are slowly sliding down the muscle and skin of his chest. Her finger tips slide gently around his nipples, plucking at them as he groans softly.

"And do you know what it tastes like?"

He's incapable of words as he shakes his head no and she smiles. Moving to straddle him, she runs her hands up and down his chest, thumbs continuing to brush along the extended peaks. Leaning forward, she runs her tongue along the pulse of his neck, curving upwards along his chin until her lips are just barely brushing his.

"You." she breathes before kissing his chin.

Running her tongue down the other side of his neck, she traces the indent of his collar bone with her lips before wrapping her mouth around a nipple and sucking. His back arches at the feeling and his eyes fall closed as she places open mouthed kisses across to the other side. Licking his other nipple, she nips it with her teeth before sliding down his body.

Hands sliding along the waist of his boxers, she kisses his stomach. Gripping the material in her hand, she moves down further, dragging them with her until she reaches his feet. Tossing them to the floor, she slowly crawls back up his body; mouth, tongue, and teeth covering every inch of his legs.

Kissing the inside of his thighs, she careful to avoid his growing erection, just brushing against it as she moves up and straddles his stomach again.

Groaning, he pulls on the restraints as he stares at her and the flush that is coloring her pale skin. As she lowers herself against him, he can feel the wetness of her arousal through her knickers. Sliding his feet up, he bends his knees until his penis is resting between his legs and her buttocks.

He's frustrated as she runs her hands along the planes of his chest and stomach, smirking as he growls and tries to pull himself free.

"Problem Harry?"

"No."

"You seem...tense."

"Perfectly fine." he grinds out through clenched teeth.

"So you wouldn't mind if I took a sleep than?"

Hands on his chest, Ruth pushes upwards until she can move off his body. Moving to her side of the bed, she removes her knickers and moves to climb under the sheets.

"Ruth!"

Turning her head to look at him, she smiles and runs her hand along the outside of his leg. "Yes Harry?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Just taking a nap."

"Now?!"

"I'm sorry, was there something else I should be doing?"

"Yes - me!"

Laughing now, she crawls across the bed until she's looking down at him. "I'll let you in on a secret - that wasn't what I was thinking about today."

"Don't care." he says, lifting his head until their mouths are fused together in a searing kiss.

Lips still locked, Ruth shifts herself until she straddling him again, her warm folds brushing against him; teasing him. Rubbing back and forth, she feels his mouth tear away from hers as he sucks in a breath and moans her name.

"I think you should." Kissing his chin, she slides her hand down between them and grips him tightly. Running her hand slowly up and down his length, she feels him arch upwards and lowers herself until his tip is just starting to push into her. As she pushes up with her knees, she runs her hand down his shaft until she's reached the base. "There was this question. What was it?"

His eyes are black as he stares up at her and she can feel his body tauten as she slides her hand back up, thumb brushing the tip.

"Oh that's right, it was _I remember riding_."

With that, she lowers herself onto him, taking him fully inside, moaning as he stretches her.

Slowly moving on him, Ruth slides her hands along his chest and up his arms, fingers entwining with his as she moves up and down, slowly getting faster and harder with each thrust of her hips. As her breasts brush against his chest, she kisses him; slowly, sensually.

He can tell she's close as her fingers grip his hands tighter. Forehead pressing against his, her inner muscles clench around him and he can feel the warmth of her breath as she gasps above him. Thighs clutching his hips, she lifts herself one last time before pushing herself down onto him.

As her orgasm overcomes her, she's vaguely aware of him thrusting upwards into her one last time before loudly moaning her name. Spent, she falls onto him, both their breathing harsh as they struggle to draw air.

It's a few minutes later as she weakly moves off him to undo the cuffs. As his hands are freed, he briefly rubs each wrist where the metal has bit into them before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her flush against him.

Rolling them onto their sides, he draws the duvet over them and kissing her softly, he smiles as they both slip into sleep.


End file.
